webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Subway/Transcript
☀MusicWelcome. music It is It, Professor Lampwick. Now, why am I here, and where are the bears? Laughs Patience, young scholars. All will be explained in due time, for tonight, you will learn everything is connected. This just in, Hurricane Hal is making his way up north. Let's talk with our specialist, Cindy. The storm is stronger, and Aah! This may be the storm of the decade. In other news, southern California's cutest dog has Yo, peeps, check out my sweet kite. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I think it's safe to say that my kite is the best kite ever. - Not too shabby, Grizzo. - Real recognize real. - Permission to speak freely, sir! - Permission granted. That kite couldn't fly even if it grew wings. Laughter Hey now, rangers, never underestimate the value of self-made products. And I'll have you know that my kite is made from the finest paper grocery bag and attached to the strongest, thickest rope. Oh, wait, wait, watch this. - Hey, hey. Check it out, girls. - Whoa. That's all. Ha! That's nothing compared to our arsenal of kites. Let's show him, Poppy Rangers! Wait, what's so special about Wallace's kite? Chuckles cries - Whoa, did you just draw that? - Rock on, Wallace. - Yeah, let's go! - Whoo! cheering - Wait up, Wallace! - Laughs Huh? cries Gasps I call dibs on that one! Ha, ha! Laughter rumbles Oh, guess we should've paid attention to the weather report. Martinez: Calling Ranger Tabes, come in. Go for Tabes. We got a mud pit emergency involving two squirrels, south gate very muddy. Oh, no! Dave and Becky! Rangers, we're gonna have to call it a day. All: Aw! - But I wanted to fly my kite. - Everybody inside! Grizz, can you watch the girls while I'm gone? - Aye, aye, Ranger Tabes. - Thanks. I can always count on you, Grizz. This way, girls. Come on in. Girl: I worked so hard. Groaning crashes Sighs Charlie: Whoo-wee! Thanks for helping me find a new door for my house, Pan Pan. Now I won't freeze in the cold. You're welcome, but space. rumbles Oh, my phone's getting wet! Quick, get inside my house. Panting Ho, ho! That storm hit harder than an ice cube. At least my phone's safe. Man, looks like this storm's gonna last a while. - You should stay here till it clears. - Hmm, okay. Just until it clears. on window Both: Huh? Look what the storm dragged in. Hey, buddy. Let's get you out of the rain. Huh? W-Wait, that's a snake, Charlie! - Aah! - Ah, he's harmless. Aah! Please, Charlie! I don't like snakes. Gasps It's finally happening. My only two friend groups are colliding. Best friends forever! honking Best friends forever! honks Wow, that was so fun! I didn't know you could skate so well. Ice Bear brings the thunder. rumbles Aah! It's raining! Quick, let's get out of here. Laughter Gotcha! Snoring Aah! Oh, my gosh, I fell asleep! Oh, looks like everything's fine. Hmm, wait a minute. One, two, three, four. All right, where's Wallace? - Wallace is outside flying her kite. - What? Wallace! Wallace! It's time to go inside, buddy! - Wallace, can you hear me? - Huh? Oh, hey, bear guy. Isn't this weather amazing? It's so windy! Oh, wait, watch this. Girls: Ooh! Uh, okay, t-that's very cool, Wallace, but but we should really get back inside, okay? crashes scream Man, pretty wild storm, huh? Hisses Aah! And your snake isn't helping! But we're all friends now, Pan Pan, and friends help each other in times of need. on window Huh? Carl! What are you doing away from the missus? Wait, Charlie, that's a wolf! Ah, no need to worry, Pan Pan, he's cool. - Aah! - Oh, whoa, whoa! Carl, this is my buddy, Pan Pan, and of course you know snake. Okay, Charlie, seriously, no more animals. on window whines hiss crashes The wheels on the bus go round and round Round and round Take it away, Henry! Bellows - Nailed it! - Groans All right, everyone out! It's ridiculous how many animals are in this car! Looks like little Pan Pan could use a hug. hissing Grunts No, no, no, no! - Wait, wait, wait! Charlie! - Oh, come on, Pan Pan. Imagine what it's like to be outside in this weather. Grunts pinging Groans Ugh, we can't call a cab. How are we gonna get home? honks Oh, come on! We're drenched! Sighs This isn't looking good. - Ice Bear is worried about Chloe. - I'm I'm fine. Sniffles Kinda cold. sneezes Groaning Ice Bear has idea. Music crashing Whoo! Oh, yeah. Hey, Wallace, yeah, that's enough. howls It's not safe! Pshh! Wallace is good out here. Whoa! Aah! - Oh, no! Mighty eagle! - Wallace, let it go! Now, come on, how about some hot chocolate back at the ol' station? Yeah, okay, it is kind of crazy out here. Whoa! Chuckles Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aah! Wallace! Come back! Screaming Oh, this is bad! Bear guy, bear guy, your kite! Okay, we got you, Wallace. Screams Grunts Hang in there, kid! Screams Screeches Ooh, lovely. You have a fine falsetto, Roger. I think that's deserving of a treat. How about a fresh, nice, juicy cheesy poof? Here you go. Growling shouting Hold on, boys, there's plenty more where that came from. Quit it, would you? Aah! Oh, we're just having a fun time, that's all. This isn't fun, this is chaos. - Oh, come on, now, Pan Pan. - Ugh. Wha? Whoa Everyone stop! Panting Nobody move. Chatters Gasps music creaks Oh, beans. belts click screaming Charlie, take the wheel! Do something, anything! Pan Pan, I don't think this is a good idea. Wow, this is a good idea. How do we know we're going the right way, though? - Achoo! - Ice Bear has internal GPS. Also, bless Chloe. Well, it is definitely nice to be out of the rain. Oh, hey! Cut it out, man! rattling music Wait, what? Aah, aah! A subway tunnel?! - Ice Bear regrets everything. - We got to go! Screaming Get me down! Grunting Whoa! Poppy Rangers, grab the rope now! Girls: Yes, sir! - Diaz! - Parker! - Murphy! - Nguyen! All: Wallace! Screaming Screaming Charlie, this is so bad! Aah! A tree! Steer around it! Whoa, nice save, Charlie. Ha, ha! Yeah! I'm a natural, huh? - Look, no hands. - I mean, there's no need to show off. cries Screaming Screams Panting It's gaining on us! We got to think of something faster! Whoa! - Ice Bear train. - Wha? Music Aah! I'm slipping! I'm slipping! No! music crashes Lampwick: Hmm. Life is strange, isn't it? Music We cannot predict such things as tragedy bravery uh, well, whatever this is. But, though we may never understand the events of the world, we can change them. Grunting For it's a fundamental of human and bear nature. Grunts Aah! The will to survive and the will to protect. We are not alone in this world. Oh, Pan man! We are all connected by invisible threads, and those threads, well chuckles they may just save your life. Aah! Grunts Hisses crackling Boom continues screeches Exhales Music Huh? sigh Music Music Clatter Music Well, well. Now perhaps you understand what I mean when I say everything is connected. All you have to do is look. id:Subway/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:S